


we love you hyunjin

by yeseulyes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kisses for hyunjin ☺️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeseulyes/pseuds/yeseulyes
Summary: I saw anelderlymeme's video on twitter and tiktok. I saw a comment saying " POV: Chan sees this tiktok and he calls all the member together and shows it to Hyunjin. Everybody hugs him afterwards & Felix makes brownies. " (By dandy_boy_seungmin_)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	we love you hyunjin

💖

Chan was scrolling through tiktok when he came across a video on his for you page. He recognized the username from twitter, anelderlymeme, seeing some of their drawing videos of Stray Kids. He quickly paused the video, noticing the Stay <3 SKZ sign drawn above a couch. He also spotted a plushie on the side, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He unpaused the video, admiring the artistry, when a little figure with a notepad came into the frame. It was holding what looks to be their lightstick. When the tiny figure hopped onto the couch, Chan paused the video again, reading STAY on the figure's body. He awwed at the cute drawing and continued watching the video. 

STAY was scribbling away at their notepad, papers out to the side with scribbles on them. The STAY gathered them all up and stuck them above the couch. They slid down the pillow and grabbed the lightstick. Chan saw that STAY were using the lightstick to bring a string of letters and sticking them to the wall with the drawings. He thought it was cute how the artist interpreted the lightstick as a magic wand. 

The video cuts to the doorway and the leader saw on his screen a person poking out. He immediately knew who it was, based on the dark, long, fluffy hair and the mole under their eye. The person looked suprised, as the STAY fell asleep. The last shot was Hyunjin cuddling STAY, as the letters on the wall spelled out, WE <3 U HYUNJIN. With the SKZOO plushy on the side, and the blanket wrapped around STAY, Chan almost bursted out tears of happiness. He immediately got out of his seat and went to go find his groupmates. 

💖

The leader grabbed both of Felix's and Changbin's arms and practically dragged them to the living room couch. They gave him a confused look, unfazing the older as he went to go find the rest. He grabbed Seungmin and Minho's hands and lead them to where Felix and Changbin were. He then picked up Jeongin (much to the youngest demise) with Jisung making fun of him behind them. 

Chan went to the door that led into him, Minhos, Hyunjins and Seungmins dorm room. He slowly opened it, seeing a Hyunjin staring out the window. He had his airpods in so he didn't hear the door open. Chan sighed and walked towards the younger. Hyunjin felt a hand ruffling his hair, he turned and saw his bandmate, asking him if he needed something. 

" I need to show all of you guys something. They're all in the living room right now. " 

Hyunjin stood up and Chan held out his hand. The dancer softly took it and they walked to where the rest was. Hyunjin sat down in the middle while Chan set up the TV. He linked his phone to the big screen and the video started playing. 

💖

He ran behind the couch as everyone watched the tiktok. They were whispering how cute the drawings were and pointed out that it was STAY. Changbin quickly paused it when the drawing of Hyunjin was sticking its head out of the doorway. They all pointed at the screen and back at him. Hyunjin quietly giggled, seeing the resemblance. They unpaused the video and saw the sleeping Hyunjin and STAY. Chan paused the video where it said 'WE <3 U HYUNJIN' in big text. 

Hyunjin stared at the screen, his eyes watering up. 

" Ahh don't cry that's gonna make me cry ! "

Hyunjin hid his face in his hands as everyone around him comforted him with hugs. They sat in there as they heard the quiet sniffles of the tall boy. 

" Shh, you're alright. We love you no matter what, " Bang Chan said. They all agreed and planted small kisses on Hyunjins head. They backed away as he lifted his head and wiped away his tears. 

" Aishhh how are you so pretty even when crying ! " Jisung said in disbelief. That made the crying boy wheeze, which made everyone else laugh. Hyunjin looked back at the screen. Rereading the small sentence, made a big impact on him. He knew that STAY loved him as much as he loved them. He hoped that they would all stick together, no matter what. 

💖

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this ! Hyunjin's situation hurts me so much. When I saw the statements regarding him I was worried. I did not like how JYP worded that last sentence too. Nonetheless, let's cheer up for Hyunjin and for Stray Kids. Fighting ! 💖


End file.
